opowiadaniafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Nowe życie
Spis treści Część I - oświadczyny Był czerwiec. Wysoki, postawny mężczyzna o zielonych oczach w okularach przeciwsłonecznych ubrany w zieloną koszulę w kolorowe letnie paski z jasnozielonym krawatem ozdobionym słońcami, z którymi ładnie komponowały się czarne materiałowe spodnie i lakierki szedł szybkim sprężystym krokiem. Nazywał się Szymon Kowalski. Szymon niósł w ręku białe kremowe pudełko od jubilera z pierścionkiem i powoli udawał się w stronę domu swej kobiety - Julii. Tego dnia zamierzał się jej oświadczyć. Julia była wspaniałą kobietą. Miała długie do pasa kręcone, brązowe włosy oraz ciemnobrązowe, wręcz czarne, oczy. Jej głos nigdy nie brzmiał fałszywie, zawsze był pełen ciepła i melodyjności. Była piękna zarówno na zewnątrz, jak i w środku. Była po prostu wyjątkową kobietą, a dla takich dam przeznaczone są jedynie równie wyjątkowe pierścionki. I właśnie taki pierścionek niósł w tym momencie Szymon, wykonany z najszlachetniejszego złota, nie za gruby, ale także niezbyt cienki, aby ładnie wpasował się w długie i zgrabne palce jego ukochanej. Na samym środku pierścionka tkwił błękitny topaz, zaś po jego obu stronach nieco mniejsze diamenciki. Powoli zachodziło słońce, a Szymon dochodził nad morze, gdzie miał spotkać się z Julią. Zachodzące słońce oświetlało jego włosy, a delikatny szum morskich fal podkreślał stonowanie głosu Julii. Spotkali się w umówionym miejscu nad morzem przy falach o 9 wieczorem przy zachodzącym słońcu. Poszli się przejść brzegiem morza, niedługo potem zerwał się przyjemny wietrzyk, Julia wychyliła głowę, a wiatr delikatnie powiewał jej włosy do tyłu. — J- Julio... — Zaczął zdenerwowanym tonem, a kobieta spojrzała w jego stronę. — Jest coś... o czym chciałbym ci bardzo dzisiaj powiedzieć... — Ja również, Szymonie, mam ci coś ważnego do powiedzenia, ale... Ty pierwszy. — Dobrze zatem... Dość... długi kawał czasu nad tym myślałem. Zastanawiałem się i w końcu postanowiłem się do tego przemóc... Bo widzisz Julio... jesteśmy już ze sobą tyle czasu, przeżywaliśmy wspólnie wiele szczęśliwych, jak i zarówno smutnych chwil... i... zawsze mogliśmy na siebie nawzajem liczyć. Przyznam szczerze, że jesteś wyjątkową kobietą, a ja jestem prawdziwym szczęściarzem. Dlatego, kochanie, chciałbym zrobić z tobą znaczący krok w przyszłość... — Szymon uklęknął na jednym kolanie i wyciągnął pudełeczko z pierścionkiem, które zaczął powoli otwierać, mówiąc — Julio... czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i zostaniesz moją żoną? Trwało to parę chwil, Szymon wciąż klęczał i nie śmiał się spojrzeć na swoją dziewczynę, dopóki nie usłyszy pozytywnej odpowiedzi, Julia zaś stała jak wryta, wyglądała na zmieszaną, w końcu odzyskała głos: — Sai... Ja również długo myślałam nad tematem naszego związku i doszłam do wniosku, że nie możemy być już dłużej razem... Szymon poczuł jak traci grunt pod nogami i jak wali się jego cały dotychczasowy świat. — C-co? Ale dlaczego? — zapytał speszony również w tym momencie nie mógł jej spojrzeć w oczy. Nie po takim upokorzeniu, był bowiem pewny, że Julia czuja do niego zupełnie to samo. — Po prostu... Nie zrozumiesz... — Nie zrozumiem czego? Kobieta wyglądała na zmieszaną. — Tego, że już cię... nie kocham. Od razu, jak tylko wypowiedziała te słowa, uciekła z tego miejsca nie wiadomo dokąd. W tym samym momencie Szymon poczuł jak jego świat legł w gruzach. Nie spodziewał się takiej wiadomości. Jedyne co mu teraz pozostało po swojej miłości to smutek, żal i cierpienie. Wstał z kolan i w akcie frustracji zamknął pudełeczko i cisnął nim w morze. Część II Kragodowo Szymon oniemiały z żalu wrócił do swego domu w Wronisku. Czuł się roztrzęsiony, rozdygotany...W głowie kłębiły mu się różne myśli: z jednej strony kochał swoją Julię, z drugiej był tak wściekły, że czuł się jak wulkan przed erupcją, wypowiedział pod adresem Julii kilka niewyszukanych epitetów, nawet do niej zadzwonił - niestety telefon nie odpowiadał. Wypił dwie butelki whisky i poszedł spać. Następnego dnia Szymon w wyniku depresji nie poszedł do pracy, bardzo przeżywał rozstanie i nie był sobie w stanie wyobrazić życia bez Julii. Niespodziewanie zadzwoniła do niego jego siostra z Kragodowa z zaproszeniem w odwiedziny. Chwilę się wahał, ale jednak zaproszenie przyjął, spakował się i wyruszył w drogę. W akcie desperacji porzucił też pracę bo stwierdził, że - co ma być to będzie. Zadzwonił też do Janka - swojego przyjaciela, poinformować go, że przybywa w odwiedziny do Kragodowa. Gdy zajechał wyszła po niego siostra i po krótkim obiedzie udał się do Janka, z którym umówił się przy dworcu - Janek miał za chwilę kończyć pracę na lokomotywie gdyż był maszynistą w sile wieku. Kiedy się spotkali powiedział mu o wszystkich swoich zmartwieniach związanych z Julią, a Janek cierpliwie słuchał, a kiedy Szymon skończył, Janek chwilę pomyślał, po czym rzekł: Nie martw się. Mam rozwiązanie Twoich problemów. Czekaj jutro o 10.30 przy przystanku obok Dworca, poznam Cię z kimś. Szymon wysłuchawszy rady swego przyjaciela, którego zawsze bardzo szanował postanowił resztę wieczoru spędzić na przygotowaniu się do jutrzejszego spotkania. Szymon się denerwował - była już sobota, godz. 10 więc postanowił wyruszyć pod umówione miejsce. Czekał, wtem zadzwonił telefon, że trochę się spóźnią; Szymon pomyślał sobie w żartach: No tak, Janek jest maszynistą więc opóźnienie to już norma. W międzyczasie poszedł porobić parę zdjęć i gdy zbliżała się pora spotkania to zaczął powoli iść w miejsce spotkania. Wyglądał całkiem ładnie: siwy krótki rękawek z szarymi dresami, w co wkomponowywały się sportowe tenisówki (wiedział od Janka, że owa dziewczyna lubi sport). Wtem zadzwonił Janek i zapytał Szymona, gdzie ten jest po czym kazał mu iść prosto aż go zauważy i rzeczywiście - po chwili Szymon zauważył swojego przyjaciela w towarzystwie dziewczyny. Poczuł się strasznie onieśmielony i szedł bardzo powoli, a gdy już doszedł szybko przywitał się z tą dziewczyną, która okazała się jego kuzynką. Janek bardzo szybko powiedział: Natalia, to mój kolega Szymon, Szymon to moja kuzynka Natalia, po czym Jan zaproponował spacer, jednak Natalia stwierdziła, że woli posiedzieć przy kawie, tak tez zrobili. W czasie spotkania przy kawie rozmawiali w najlepsze o historii, gdyż okazało się, że oboje się tym pasjonują. Niestety czas szybko minął i Natalia musiała wyjechać w góry, jednak obiecała, że się jeszcze spotkają, a Szymon nie wiedział jeszcze, że jest córką szefa lokalnej policji. Po spotkaniu podzielił się swoimi wrażeniami z Jankiem i stwierdził, że zostaje w mieście na dłużej. Część III Zakochanie Od czasu spotkania z Natalią, Szymon nie mógł się doczekać kolejnego i oto pojawiła się okazja już raptem za tydzień - tym razem sam zadzwonił do Natalii i się umówił z nią na randkę - siedzieli sobie przy ognisku, które zrobili na ranczu u Janka - było ono całkiem spore. Janek akurat dziś prowadził nocny express z Wierszawy do Anstrebamu więc ranczo było wolne. Siedzieli, śmiali się i rozmawiali ze sobą i zupełnie nie wiadomo kiedy nastał ranek i oboje poszli spać. Kiedy Natalia się obudziła, dochodziła 15. Po cichu, nie chcąc obudzić śpiącego w sąsiednim pokoju Szymona, zeszła do kuchni. Stwierdziła, że miło by było, jakby zjedli wspólnie "śniadanie". Postanowiła zrobić swój specjał - Naleśniki w czerwieni. W tym celu wyciągnęła z lodówki wszystkie niezbędne składniki oraz poszła narwać parę truskawek, malin i czereśni. Kiedy zrobiła ciasto i usmażyła naleśniki,zabrała się za ich dekorowanie. Na każdą porcję nałożyła uprzednio zrobioną bitą śmietanę oraz przyozdobiła zerwanymi wcześniej owocami, które przekroiła na pół. Kiedy skończyła i ułożyła wszystko na stole postanowiła obudzić Szymona. Nagle usłyszała serię huków - jakby ktoś spadł ze schodów, a chwilę później głośne zawycie. Szybkim krokiem podeszła do schodów i zobaczyła leżącego Szymona. — Nic ci się nie stało? — Zapytała zmartwionym głosem. — Co? Nie, nic. Tylko zapomniałem, że te schody są takie strome — zaśmiał się. — Tak, wiele razy powtarzałam Jankowi, aby je wymienił, bo łatwo z nich spaść, jak widzisz nie posłuchał mnie ani razu. — Heh. — Szymon masował sobie tył głowy. — Pokaż, może coś ci się stało? — To nic takiego, mówię ci. Co tak pięknie pachnie? — Spróbował zmienić temat. — No tak, przygotowałam nam śniadanie, mam nadzieję, że lubisz naleśniki. — Lubię? Uwielbiam. Zjedli wspólnie posiłek, po czym kobieta i tak obejrzała tył głowy swojego znajomego. — Jesteś niemożliwa. Mówiłem, że nic mi się nie stało... — Oj tam, znam takich jak ty. Wolałam się upewnić, czy aby na pewno... — A co? Martwisz się o mnie? — Zapytał zadziornie, a na twarzy Natalii pojawił się rumieniec. — A skądże. — odparła nieco zdenerwowanym tonem. — No nic, idę pobiegać. — Zaczekaj, pójdę z tobą. Szymon i Natalia wspólnie wyszli na mały jogging. Słońce nie prażyło aż tak bardzo, więc były odpowiednie warunki. Początkowo biegli ramię w ramię, jednak Natalia narzuciła w ostateczności dość szybkie tempo. Kiedy się odwróciła, Szymon za nią już ledwo oddychał. — Zarządzam przerwę! — oświadczyła, po czym podała chłopakowi butelkę z wodą. — Mogłeś powiedzieć, że za szybko... — Wcale nie było za szybko... — Yhym... akurat, jakoś nie mogłeś za mną nadążyć. — To nie tak, ja... tylko chciałem popodziwiać widoki... Natalia uśmiechnęła się. — Tylko nie siadaj! — ostrzegła go. — No chyba, że chcesz mieć i zakwasy, i odczuwać jeszcze większe zmęczenie... Chodź, musimy najpierw zakończyć ćwiczenia. Zrobili wspólnie kilka ćwiczeń rozciągających, po czym zaczęli wracać spacerkiem do domu. Po drodze zaczęli rozmawiać na różne tematy, dużo też żartowali i wspólnie się śmiali. Gdyby ktoś ich teraz zobaczył, mógłby pomyśleć, że znają się co najmniej od 3 lat. Natalia wyglądała na naprawdę zadowoloną. Niedaleko rancza Janka znajdował się staw, obok którego w tym momencie przechodzili. W akcie małej zemsty za bieg, Szymon wepchnął do niego Natalkę. Szybko tego pożałował, bo jak się okazało, dziewczyna nie potrafiła pływać. — Przepraszam cię. Nic ci się nie stało? Wszystko w porządku? — zaczął od razu po tym jak tylko wyciągnął ją z wody. — N-nie, nic mi nie jest. Wszystko w-w porządku, naprawdę. — Powiedziała z uśmiechem, wciąż była w szoku i lekko dygotała. — Proszę, wybacz mi, ja... naprawdę nie wiedziałem, myślałem, że... — A daj już spokój... skąd mogłeś wiedzieć, że nigdy nie nauczyłam się pływać? Ale masz okazję, aby się zrekompensować. — Jak? — Naucz mnie pływać. — Jasne, zaczniemy od jutra. — Uuu... a możemy pojutrze? — Pewnie. — Zgodził się, po czym okrył Natalię swoją jasnogranotową bluzą. — To tak, abyś mi się nie przeziębiła. — A co? Martwisz się o mnie? — Zapytała zadziornie papugując Szymona. Mężczyzna tylko się uśmiechnął i potargał ją za włosy. — Tak, martwię się o ciebie — pomyślał. Kiedy doszli do domu było już ciemno i na niebie zagościły pierwsze gwiazdy oraz gość wieczoru - księżyc. — Popatrz! Spadająca gwiazda! — Wskazała Natalia. — Szybko pomyśl, życzenie! — Kobieta zamknęła oczy i skrzyżowała palce. — Jeśli to jest sen, to chciałabym się już nigdy z niego nie obudzić. — Pomyślał Szymon patrząc na dziewczynę obok niego. — A co to za przesądy? — Zapytał, gdy tylko otworzyła oczy. — Co? Jakie przesądy? — Spadająca gwiazda i życzenie oraz skrzyżowane palce i zamknięte oczy. — Naprawdę krzyżuję palce? Najwyraźniej robię to instynktownie. A gwiazdy potrafią spełniać nasze życzenia, w końcu po to lecą... aby gdzieś, komuś, przynieść to czego najbardziej pragnie. Kiedy weszli do domu, Janek już na nich czekał. Natalia powiedziała, że idzie już spać, z kolei mężczyźni zrobili sobie nocną pogawędkę, podczas której Janek nieźle skarcił Szymona, za wrzucenie jego kuzynki do stawu. "Drogi pamiętniku!" - Zaczęła pisać Natalia jeszcze przed zaśnięciem. -" Ten dzień był pełen wrażeń. Muszę przyznać, że bardzo przyjemnie biega się w samotności, jednak jeszcze lepiej z kimś. Pomimo, że to był bardzo męczący dzień, nie chcę aby się skończył. Wszystko dzisiaj było jak z bajki, nawet to, że prawie się utopiłam w pobliskim stawie."- Zapisała jeszcze kilka swoich przemyśleń oraz pozostały opis dnia, a na koniec dodała: "PS. Chyba się zakochałam <3" Część IV Zniknięcie Janek z Szymonem dyskutowali do późna; Janek wypytywał o szczegóły, a gdy Szymon mu o nich skończył opowiadać stwierdził, że chce tu zostać na stałe i poszukać pracy. Następnego dnia kiedy Szymon poszedł obudzić Natalię odkrył, że jej nie ma, a Janek zbagatelizował sprawę mówiąc, że gdzieś wyszła. Kiedy Janek wychodził z domu zobaczył swego wuja policjanta, który opryskliwie zwrócił się do Szymona, że to przez niego Ficco czyli lokalny gangster porwał Natalię. Nie wiedział, że te słowa bolą Szymona podobnie jak jego, gdyż chciał jej pomóc. Janek powiedział by ojcem Natalii, Arkadiuszem się nie przejmować. Kiedy Szymon krążył po mieście, natrafił na ślad: karteczke z napisem: jutro w południe przy moście bo inaczej nie zobaczysz już swojej Natalii, weź 10 tysięcy. Szymon natychmiast bez powiadamiania kogokolwiek wziął kupił nóz i postanowił być na drugi dzień w podanym miejscu. Szymon był strasznie spięty, jednak przyjechał pod wskazane miejsce z workiem pieniędzy, jednak nie spodziewał się, że gangsterzy nie dotrzymają umowy - szybko wepchnęli go do bagażnika i wywieźli w odludne miejsce. Na miejscu zobaczył Natalię i w myślach zaczął się modlić by wszystko było OK... Miejsce, do którego go zaprowadzono przypominało starą lokomotywownię... Kiedy jeden z nich podszedł do nich powiedział: — Nazywam się Ficco...A Wy mi tu przeszkadzacie...A śmieci się sprząta... Szymon nic na to nie powiedział, czekał co ma nastać...Nagle rozległ się głośny dźwięk jak od lokomotywy... I kiedy wydawało się, że Natalia z Szymonem pożegnają się z tym światem nagle do tunelu wjechała wielka pomarańczowa lokomotywa z wygrawerowanym napisem "Epoka 0946", którą po skończonej pracy odstawiał Janek, a która tak przeraziła Ficco, że uciekał ile sił w nogach, jednak nie uciekł za daleko bo chwilę później Nadkomisarz Arkadiusz przybył z swymi oddziałami i zamknął Ficco, za co został awansowany na Podinspektora. Część V Ponowne oświadczyny Szymon wybrał się do jubilera, który znajdował się w miasteczku niedaleko rancza jego kolegi, Janka. Tego dnia odbierał zamówiony tydzień temu pierścionek. Stał właśnie przy ladzie i niespokojnie stukał w szybę palcami. — Dzień dobry. Jak się domyślam, pan Szymon Kowalski? — Zapytał niski mężczyzna już w starczym wieku. Jego twarz przypominała nieco pysk buldoga - miał takie same zwisające policzki, a przez to również podobne oczy. Na jego głowie widniała już łysina, choć były i miejsca, gdzie porastały ją siwe włosy. — Tak, tak. Ja po odbiór pierścionka zaręczynowego. Tego, wie pan którego, robionego specjalnie na zamówienie. — Dobrze wiem, o jaki pierścionek chodzi, panie Kowalski. Złoto, próba 958, 23-karatowe 0.68 CT, kamień centralny rubin w kształcie serca, kamienie poboczne białe szafiry umieszczone po trzy z każdej strony. — Wyrecytował z pamięci sprzedawca szukając odpowiedniego pakunku. — A tak, oto i on. Proszę, może pan na niego spojrzeć. — Jubiler podał pakunek mężczyźnie, który ostrożnie zaczął go odpakowywać. — Jest... cudowny. Bardzo panu dziękuję. Proszę, oto pieniądze za niego. — Szymon wyciągnął na blat dość spory plik banknotów. Jubiler rzucił na nie okiem i sprawdził, czy na pewno wszystko się zgadza. Kiedy jego klient zaczął się oddalać zawołał: — Chwileczkę, proszę pana. Zapomniał pan o pudełeczku. Proszę, na koszt firmy. — Podał mu małe ozdobione ślicznymi małymi szafirkami pudełeczko w kształcie serca. — Dziękuję panu bardzo. Do widzenia. — Do widzenia i powodzenia, niełatwo zdobyć serce tej kobiety. Wielu już próbowało, ale nikomu się jeszcze nie udało. W tym momencie Szymon opuścił sklep jubilerski z zakłopotaniem. Może lepiej nie próbować? Może jednak lepiej pozostać na takim etapie jaki jest? A co jeśli, ona naprawdę nie przyjmie tych oświadczyn? Co jeśli mnie wyśmieje? Takimi pytaniami zadręczał się przez całą drogę do domu Janka. — Nie, to wszystko bzdury. Natalia na pewno przyjmie ten pierścionek i jestem pewny, że mnie kocha. Nie mogłaby mnie oszukiwać. — Powiedział w ostateczności do siebie. — Kto nie mógłby cię oszukiwać? — Usłyszał nieopodal ten znajomy głos. — N-Natalia! C-co za miła niespodzianka.... C-co tutaj robisz? — Zapytał nieco zdenerwowanym tonem. — A wpadłam w odwiedziny do kuzyna, wiesz jak to jest... mała przerwa w joggingu... — Normalnie Szymon słuchałby jej z wielkim zainteresowaniem, ale teraz nie mógł się skupić. Fakt, że prawie został nakryty na rozmyślaniu o takich rzeczach, strasznie go wystraszał. — To... — mężczyzna odkasłał parę razy. — To bardzo miło z twojej strony. Tak sobie pomyślałem, że może zechciałabyś pójść dzisiaj ze mną nad jezioro? Dzisiaj mają być podobno najlepsze warunki do oglądania nocnego nieba, na którym zagoszczą spadające gwiazdy, a dodatkowym gościem będzie... uwaga... uwaga... zaćmienie Księżyca! Natalia zapiszczała z radości. — Nie gadaj! Z przyjemnością się z tobą wybiorę nad jezioro. Teraz niestety muszę już iść do pracy. Do potem! — Pożegnała się z nim krótkim, ale namiętnym pocałunkiem. Kiedy Natalia przebywała w pracy, Szymon dekorował miejsce ich randki. Kocyk, ozdobne lampki, świeczki... po prostu zaczarował to miejsce w przestrzeń jak z jakiejś magicznej bajki. Chwilę przed umówioną porą przyniósł także szampana oraz koszyk pełen najróżnorodniejszych pyszności. W międzyczasie przebrał się także w białą koszulę i czarne jeansowe spodnie. Czekał trochę na Natalię, ale nie żałował tego. Jego oczom ukazała się prawdziwa kobieta. Jakby wyczuła, że to nie będzie zwykłe oglądanie gwiazd. Ubrała się w krótką, zwiewną, koktajlową sukienkę w odcieniu pudrowego różu. Swoje włosy zostawiła rozpuszczone, jednak podkręciła je na lokówce. — I jak ci się podoba? — zapytała, kiedy tylko do niego podeszła. — Wow... wyglądasz... woow — Tylko tyle Szymon mógł z siebie wydusić. Natalia cicho zachichotała i powiedziała: — Tym razem uznam to za komplement. Ale następnym masz się bardziej postarać. — Po czym uśmiechnęła się do niego uroczo, a on jedynie przytaknął głową. Usiedli na kocu i zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać, w między czasie przekąszając niektóre z przygotowanych dań. — Nie sądziłam, że potrafisz gotować. A to jest naprawdę rewelacja. — Cieszę się, ze ci smakuje. Starałem się wybierać do tych potraw same najlepsze składniki. Kiedy na niebie pojawiły się pierwsze gwiazdy, zaraz zaczęły opuszczać swoje miejsca, aby pomknąć przez niebo. — N-Natalio? — Kobieta popatrzyła z zaciekawieniem na swojego partnera. — Wiem, że opowiadałem ci swoją historię już wiele razy, ale chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że niektóre sprawy przed tobą zataiłem. Po tym, jak Julia odrzuciła moje zaręczyny, sądziłem, że już nigdy się nie zakocham, że moje życie legło i już nie powstanie na nowo. Jednak w tym momencie pojawiłaś się ty i zmieniłaś moje życie całkowicie. Już od samego początku naszej znajomości coś do ciebie czułem. Potem, uświadomiłem sobie, że bardzo się o ciebie martwię i nie chciałbym, aby tobie cokolwiek się przydarzyło. Niestety, zostałaś porwana i to była moja wina, bo mając taki skarb u boku, powinienem lepiej go chronić. Ale, przyrzekam ci, że od teraz to się zmieni. Chciałbym być przy tobie, na dobre i na złe. Czuwać nad twoim bezpieczeństwem dniami i nocami, i obiecuję, że będę twoim rycerzem, tylko odpowiedz mi na jedno pytanie. — Szymon szybko wyciągnął z kieszeni pudełeczko, którego omal nie wypuścił z ręki, i uklęknął na jednym kolanie. — Czy zostaniesz moją żoną? — Szymonie... ja... nie wiem co powiedzieć... To bardzo wzruszający moment, ale niestety, moja odpowiedź brzmi: "nie". — Ale... jak to? Myślałem, że mnie kochasz... — Posłuchaj... — Nie, nie chcę już więcej cię słuchać. Mam dość. — Ponownie jego świat się zawalił. Cisnął pudełeczkiem w jezioro i odszedł wkurzonym chodem w kierunku domu Janka zostawiając w ten sposób Natalię samą, przy jeziorze. Część VI Na dworcu... Szymon wpadł do domu nie chcąc z nikim rozmawiać. Rzucił tylko do Janka, że musi odpocząć i poszedł do swojej sypialni.Następnego dnia wcześnie rano opuścił ranczo i wybrał się na dworzec. Załamany kolejnym odrzuceniem postanowił, że nigdy więcej się nie zakocha, wyjedzie z Kragodowa i już nigdy nie zwiąże się z żadną kobietą. Usiadł na ławce i czekał na byle jaki pociąg. Akurat przyjechał pospieszny ciągnięty przez niebieską lokomotywę Pociągów Kolei Krakogodowskich, która miała oznaczenie Siódemeczka Universum 115. Już miał wsiadać do wagonu, kiedy nagle ktoś złapał go za rękaw. Odwrócił się i zobaczył ją - Natalię. Wyglądała na bardzo smutną i zmęczoną, wyglądała tak, jakby całą noc nie zmrużyła oka. Kiedy Szymon chciał coś powiedzieć przerwała mu pocałunkiem i powiedziała: — Teraz nic nie mów i wysłuchaj mnie... — powiedziała — Zrozumiałam, że bardzo Cię kocham, że jesteś tym jedynym, że czuje się przy Tobie jak w niebie. Przemyślałam to wszystko jeszcze raz na spokojnie. Wtedy się nie zgodziłam, bo po prostu się bałam. Bałam się, że ześlę na ciebie kłopoty, bo nie wiedziałam, czy to już koniec, czy może jednak historia się powtórzy. Bałam się o to, że przeze mnie znowu będzie ci zagrażać niebezpieczeństwo. Bałam się, że zranię Cię przez przypadek albo, co gorsza, stracę cię. Ale, po długich przemyśleniach, doszłam do wniosku, że chcę być z Tobą... - chcę być Ci żoną, a Ty mi mężem... Przepraszam, że tak długo to trwało, ale musiałam do tego dojrzeć i zrozumieć... Po czym raz jeszcze pocałowała Szymona i pokazała mu swoją prawą dłoń, na której znajdował się dokładnie ten sam pierścionek, który wczorajszej nocy wrzucił do jeziora, na ten gest mężczyzna tylko powiedział: — Cieszę się, że dojrzałaś do tej decyzji... Ja też cię kocham. Po czym podarł bilet na pociąg i wspólnie poszli Jankowi obwieścić dobrą nowinę. Kategoria:Karu Kategoria:Natalkolx Kategoria:Opowiadania 2018 Kategoria:Przygodowe